Breakfast Bromance
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Fred Weasley has no idea his brother, George, has a crush on him. That is, until now! Fred/George Slash.


Fred woke up calmly. He crawled out of bed in his pajamas, yawning and stretching. After seeing Ron was already up, he walked over to George's bed. "Wake up, Georgie! It's breakfast time!" Fred said cheerfully, trying to wake up his twin.

"Ugh, just give me five more minutes, Freddie, please." George begged. He was sprawled out on his matress, covered up with a blue blanket.

"Alright, but if you aren't up in five I'll make you get up." Fred smirked.

George mumbled, "How?"

He pulled out his wand and tossed it up into the air, catching it, "I'll shoot you out of bed with my trusty wand."

"You wouldn't dare..." George yawned.

"Try me." Fred snickered and walked downstairs. He glanced in the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table while his mother was cooking. "Hey, Mum. Need some help?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son and smiled, "Sure thing, George. Oh, and wake up Fred soon."

"Mum, seriously? I'm Fred. Hahahahahha!" he chuckled.

She looked at him again and then laughed along with him, "Oh sorry, Freddie, dear! I might as well call you Gred and Forge again."

"So, what's for breakfast?" Fred asked.

"Eggs." His mom replied, oiling up a pan.

"Alright, I'll go get them out of the fridge." Fred dashed over to the refrigerator just as he heard feet coming down the steps. "Hey, Ginny!" Fred said, gathering eggs.

Ginny looked at him for a second, then spoke, "Hiya, Fred."

"Can you take these to Mum? I need to go get George up." Fred sniggered, holding out the eggs.

"Oh, sure! Have fun with that, Freddie." Ginny smiled and took the eggs over to Mrs. Weasley.

Fred walked upstairs to find his brother out of bed, but nowhere to be found.

He looked around, slightly afraid, "George?"

Suddenly the door slammed shut and there was George, leaning against the door, "Hello, Freddie."

"Ah! You scared me." Fred laughed.

That's when George locked the door. He stepped closer to his twin, looking him right in the eye.

"Fred, I need to tell you something." He said. "I know this may be wierd and a bit disturbing, but..."

"But what?"

"Fred, I think I love you. Not in the brotherly way. I just..."

Fred's jaw dropped. He stayed frozen in place, "Y-You love me?"

"Yes, Fred, yes."

"Since when?" He said, curious.

His twin sighed, "Well, since last year. When we were playing Quidditch and Harry got wounded. Remember I got upset because we lost?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, and I comforted you." He stood there in deep thought for a moment before glaring back up at George, "So, you really love me?" He walked closer to him, face to face.

George nodded, "Yes, I know it's wrong, but... I mean-" He was cut off by Fred leaning in slowly, knowing there was only one way to see if he could return his feelings. Fred felt George shudder as his lips hit his in a soft, passionate kiss. George reached his hand up to his shoulder and held onto it gently. Fred took control and carefully pushed his twin down onto the bed. He then sat beside George and resumed kissing him. Just as Fred went to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door, and in an instant, the twins pulled apart.

"Who is it?" Fred said, looking between the door and his brother. He felt George tense up beside him and patted his back to try to calm him down.

"Percy. If you two are making some more of that 'Ton-Tongue Toffee' or whatever you call it, you're wasting your time." Percy's voice said. Ever since he's found out about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes he's tried to make them stop. He thinks their pranks aren't going to go anywhere, but that won't stop them. "I was coming to tell you two to get downstairs right now!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Ugh, okay. Fine, we're coming." Once Percy's footsteps faded down the steps, he stood up and looked down at George, awkwardly.

George tilted his head, his face as pink as bubble gum, "Fred?"

Fred flushed deeply and walked out of their bedroom, not answering him. _Bloody hell, I think I love my brother back! _He thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and let me know if I should continue. :3**


End file.
